


what’s his secret?

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: He knows they talk about him behind his back. How has he survived Vader’s wrath for so long? they ask. What’s his secret? they wonder.Sometimes he wishes he could tell them.





	what’s his secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doublejoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/gifts).

Firmus Piett has served under Vader for nearly two Standard years. He was promoted to the Admiralty after his predecessor was executed on the spot for incompetence. His predecessor’s predecessor had also suffered the same fate shortly prior.

He knows they talk about him behind his back. _How has he survived Vader’s wrath for so long? _they ask. _What’s his secret?_ they wonder.

Sometimes he wishes he could tell them. What would they think of him if they knew?

“You may enter.”

Firmus steps into Vader’s personal quarters. The door swishes automatically closed behind him. “My Lord,” he says.

The expansive room is unlit, save for the soft, swirling glow of the hyperspace through the transparisteel viewport to one side. Vader is seated in the far corner, motionless, a darker smudge of black against the gloom. Were it not for the sound of his breathing, he could almost be a statue.

He is not a statue.

It happens so fast Firmus’s brain is not capable of perceiving it. One moment, he’s standing at attention, and the next, the synth-fabric of his uniform has been torn to shreds and he has been immobilized, pinned between the wall…

_…and Vader._

Firmus cants his hips and wraps his legs around Vader’s waist. The sharp edges of the control panel on Vader’s chest digs into the soft flesh of his stomach. He clutches at Vader’s shoulders, fists full of the slick, armorweave fabric of Vader’s cloak as Vader rams his cock up and into his ready, willing hole.

He has never seen it before, not once, but oh stars can he _feel _it, the heat and length and thickness, the scars and cybernetic enhancements which nudge and scrape him in all of his most sweetly, vulnerably sensitive places. The stretch, the slide, and the rhythm are always overwhelming, annihilating – Vader is furious and absolutely relentless whenever he takes his pleasure, and he is tireless, never faltering, not even as he ejaculates over and over and over again.

“My…my Lord…” Firmus moans as he finally comes as well, untouched. Their mingled seed drips white down Vader’s powerful, leather-encased thighs.

Yes, Firmus Piett does indeed have a secret: He has served under Vader for nearly two Standard years.

Quite literally.


End file.
